


(Don't Fear) The Spider

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Spiders, Tony to the rescue, and Stephen's fear of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: “FRIDAY? Any intruders in here I should know about?”“You mean aside from the spider that took residence on the terrace? No, Boss. There’s only the two of you. Three, if you count the spider.”(Tony has to rescue Stephen from the not so big and bad spider sitting outside.)





	(Don't Fear) The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing out of my inbox:  
>  _i have a headcanon that Stephen is absolutely terrified of spiders. And Tony finds out when they are doing something and see a spider and Stephen yelps and starts backing away. Tony thinks it's adorable. Stephen is on edge for the rest of the night._
> 
> I think it's cute and funny and this is the result of me thinking that. Sorry for the unoriginal title but I've learned from Supernatural that being subtle is overrated. ;)

Of course Tony knew that Stephen had a very impressive voice. What he hadn’t known until today was how high and panicky it could get when he was genuinely scared. The… shriek, because honestly it wasn’t anything else, was loud enough to be heard across two rooms and over AC/DC at almost maximum.

It took him a moment to connect the high, almost inhuman, sound to his husband. “Stephen?” he called not really worried but not exactly calm, either. “Everything alright?”

“Come here immediately!” Stephen’s voice had gone back down to its usual register so Tony took his time in saving his work and turning the music off. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be returning to his workshop in the near future.

“Stephen, what’s going…” He stopped speaking the moment he came into their living room and saw that Stephen was practically hugging the wall farthest away from the windowfront. It’s cold in here, was his first thought, followed by, why hasn’t he closed the windows? And was Stephen shaking? He definitely wasn’t looking at Tony but staring at the window, as if awaiting an attack from that direction. Instinctively Tony looked around, searching for the threat. There was nothing. “FRIDAY? Any intruders in here I should know about?”

“You mean aside from the spider that took residence on the terrace? No, Boss. There’s only the two of you. Three, if you count the spider.”

If Tony hadn’t turned around at just the right moment he wouldn’t have seen the full-body shudder Stephen gave at the word ‘spider’. “A spider, Stephen, really?” he asked and had the pleasure to see Stephen shudder all over again. “Where is it?”

No verbal answer, instead Stephen pointed at the door to the terrace. Tony rolled his eyes but followed the unclear sign. Judging by Stephen’s behavior he was expecting a big one. Maybe as tall as a cat or even a dog. Something that would give Peter a run for his money. Instead he looked around until the found a normal sized house spider sitting on the ground. “And that’s what you’re afraid of, big bad sorcerer?” he called as he went back to grab the nearest piece of paper. “It’s just a normal spider.”

“I don’t like them,” Stephen said miserably. “Please, take it away.”

“You do realize that it can’t do anything, right? And that you could probably portal it to central park without it even realizing what’s happening.” He pushed the paper under the spider and brought it over to the railing. He watched as it crawled away immediately, vanishing into the greenery. “It’s gone, you can pick up the shattered remains of your dignity and join me out here. It’s a wonderful night.” When had it gone dark anyway? Hadn’t Stephen dragged him away from his work for lunch about two hours ago?

“Alternatively you could come in here and comfort me in my hour of need,” Stephen called back. He sounded almost like his usual self but not nearly sheepish enough for Tony’s taste. Not after that stunt.

“Please tell me you didn’t engineer this whole episode just to get me out of the lab.” But he made sure that the door was shut before the turned around to face Stephen again.

“No, I didn’t.” Stephen came nearer and his nervous look out of the windows was too good to be faked. “I really don’t like spiders.” He gave a weak smile and Tony just couldn’t hold himself back any longer. With a laugh he closed the distance between them kissed Stephen on the nose. As always, he was rewarded with a wonderful blush.

“Come on, oh fearless one, I’ll take you to bed and give you all the comfort you need.” He took Stephen by hand - still shaking more than usual, so it had really not been a diversion tactic - and lead him away from the dangerous wilderness of their terrace and the terrible creatures living out there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/179511598926/i-have-a-headcanon-that-stephen-is-absolutely/)


End file.
